You know Nothing
by JezebelBelfire
Summary: Elliot Hunter. Journalist extraordinaré. Has anyone ever wondered what would happen after the interview with the devil himself? No? Well, here's a sneak peek to her life after the many sessions of story-telling. A sort of sequel to Interview with a Devil and a prequel to EvaxSparda. Rated M! Dark themes / Violence / Gore / Adventure / Mystery / Supernatural / Romance


Preface:

So I've been thinking about continuing my little story **Interview with a Devil**. To my surprise I've been receiving wonderful reviews on this matter so I will definitely continue on uploading new chapters. I would like to thank you all for the support and love, even though I haven't uploaded many stories yet (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

There has been one interesting review, or better yet, question that caught my attention on **Interview with a Devil**. Someone asked why there isn't any romance involved with my Character and Sparda. I've thought about it thoroughly. I didn't add any romance into the story since I really don't know how to make these two complete different characters have a closer relationship. My intention was at first describing the Dark Knight's life and style through his eyes, but after a while, I liked the idea more and more.

Consider this here a sort of sequel to **Interview with a Devil**. This is a few days after Elliot finished interviewing the mysterious Alexander. I've plenty ideas for this story (squirms with pleasant anticipation). Also, I will continue uploading new chapters on **Interview with the Devil**! Don't worry, plenty is coming up.

Also, I would like to apologize for my English. It is not my native language, but I do try my best to keep it readable.

Hope you enjoy the very first chapter of

**You know Nothing**

Happy reading!

-Artgimmith

* * *

**You know nothing**

**Chapter I**

A night out

As it seemed to have been a complete coincidence, Elliot knew for a fact it was no coincidence at all. The man she had interviewed day after day - grew more mysterious and alien with each interview. His stories were so elaborate, dark, tragic and almost _real_. However, he restrained himself to let in any sort of emotion flow into his deep words when he told the story of Sparda and how he came to be. It really didn't connect in her mind. The way he recited the tales of the legendary god of the underworld was vivid, absorbing and fascinating.

Never once had his voice changed during the entire sessions. He always spoke in the same tone of voice…..

That was until he reached the part where Sparda stood at the verge of his biggest decision he had ever made - siding with his brethren of hell or take a stand for the sake of mortal-kind.

Why did he do it?

No one knows for sure. Not even Alexander.

It didn't make any sense to her.

The night not two days ago, he finished his story with a small gesture….. more like a quirk that kept repeating itself. A small twitch in the corner of his left eye whenever he mentioned Sparda imprisoning himself.

The woman stared restlessly at her half-finished paper-work. She had a good sum of reports and keywords but something was missing. A hidden link. Something that would explain Sparda's decision. Elliot loved nothing more than to lift this old secret and bring it to the light of publicity. She had no intention of becoming famous, nor did she really care for fortune (that much).

There was no rain tonight, but sure as hell a strong gust of wind. The winds moaned - the trees bent under the strong pressure of the aerial force. But nothing could match the excited, yet eerie shiver that jolted her almost out of her seat.

Her office was dimly lit as always. The desk-lamp was good enough for lighting up her papers and files but that was about it. This cheap luminary was only good for that one thing alone. Everything else was dark. Elliot leaned back in her wooden stool and began rocking back and forth, boredom creeping on her face. She had enough material to write a book about and publish it. Granted this chance, she would immediately quit her job and flip her shitty boss the bird with glee and a 'I told you so' grin.

For a moment she considered it, but then remembered Mr. Redgrave. She wouldn't want to publish something that didn't actually belong to her.

Elliot was not that kind of person. Alexander didn't seem to be that kind of man either - despite his bold crudity, slick remarks and sometimes devious glances (or at least Elliot thought so).

His haughty smirks and arrogant gestures did nothing for her nerves either.

Elliot was never a calm or quiet person but he would definitely manage to drive anyone up against the wall.

Sure, he had his moments where he could be charming and polite. But it was only one more thing that confused her even more. What did he want from her?!

Wait.

She wanted something from him, and now she has it.

Knowledge.

Weeks have passed since the first day they've met. Honestly, Elliot enjoyed his company quite a lot. He was so different from the others. There was a certain aura he exuded that would strike anyone with awe if given the chance.

Elliot huffed with a small amused smile on her lips, clearing her desk from her files and paperwork, calling it a day. "Well.., guess I better get something to drink. A small celebration is in order." She mused.

A drink at the bar to celebrate her this week's accomplishment was a thing that didn't happen every day. Having social contact would do her some good, besides; a drink or two to loosen up the stress was always welcomed.

Eliot rose from her seat and walked over to her coat-hanger, grabbing her beige coat so she could leisurely pull it on. When the coat elegantly clung onto her dainty back, Elliot brushed her light golden strands backwards with a few hairs falling back into her face, but seemingly wasn't bothered by it.

As she left her office and apartment, she immediately noticed how calm and at ease tonight Avarice city was. No sirens, no shouts, no unnecessary noises, and thank for god, no irritating barks from her neighbor's backyard. Oh how she dreaded that damn little Yorkshire Terrier. A pure breed! The Owner asserted repeatedly. Pure breed her ass…., there was nothing pure about this white little demon spawn of hell. A scoff escaped her slightly parted lips, strolling down the streets with a few couples passing her along the way. The moon in the sky was bright, full and gleaming golden. Superb.

The luminescent rays kissed the high towers and old buildings, making it appear almost romantic. Tsk. Romantic, right. The only thing romantic about this place was the brothel almost two blocks away. Love Planet was it? Maybe something like that. Elliot of course only went there once when her best friend dragged her with him. It was his birthday and a man was allowed to have fun every once in a while. The memory of her friend being smothered by French burlesque and porn-stars was indeed a sight to see…

But she digressed.

Briskly, the thought was erased and replaced by the drinks she was going to order at Devil's Sanctuary tonight. Ah yes, her favorite bar in town. It was small but it had its own unique charm. "Hey sweetheart, you lonely? The moon is big and bright, perfect romance for the two of us. If you're looking for a good time, you're at the right place." A male voice purred with a noticeable slur. She tore her gaze from the pavement, seeing a drunken young man wobbling clumsily towards her.

His looks were bland but not ugly either. He semi-wore a dark brown coat that was about to fall down any minute. His clothes were clean, thank the heavens but the look on his face was obnoxious. In this moment, any woman knew to take the hint and just leave without another word.

And for once, Elliot listened to her feminine instincts. The gut-feeling about this man was nauseating.

She arched a fine brow at him, spinning on her heel to continue her way as if he'd never existed in the first place. Elliot quickened her pace, her high heels clacking against the cold concrete as she heard footsteps following her. Shyly, she peeked over her shoulder to see the same man shadowing her every step. "Get lost in a bush somewhere, you drunk clown." She said dismissively. It was only five minutes after her departure and already she had the desire to turn back and watch test cards on TV. At least those would be more entertaining than this jerk- off pursuing her.

Elliot dared to take another glimpse of her chaser to see that he was a lot closer than before. How can someone walk so fast in such a wobbly pace? The grin on his face was growing rapidly. Elliot felt a spark of fear and sheer disgust stewing inside of her and her face conveyed her every thought. "Why are you so flippant..? Don't you like me?! Hey! I'm talking to you!" his words grew more aggressive.

Okay, this was a definite sign for running as if the devil himself were after her. Just as she was about to, she felt a strong hand landing on her shoulder, clasping it firmly so he would get a good grip on her. Elliot jerked backwards from the strength he used pulling her back against him.

"Get your filthy shitty paws off of me!"

Unwittingly, she landed against his chest but already began to thrash in his hold. The man did not know his strength but Elliot sure did. His crooked smile was victorious and Elliot's expression helpless. His left hand shot out deftly to grab her wrists in one stronghold. "Relax, just hold still. I ain't gonna hurt a little lady in the middle of the –hic- street." He cooed with such a slur that he almost vomited over her shoulder. What the heck? She wasn't even downtown and already a crime scene ensued. "Then what do you call this?" she wiggled her wrists back and forth to prove her point. The man blinked several times while processing her words. His grip loosened for the moment. Apparently the man wasn't very smart, especially when drunk. Not that she knew him sober, ….. nor did she really want to.

"Hey airhead, are you going to let her go or no?!" a somewhat reasonable voice shouted out from their right. The wind blew heavily against them which distorted both their views. In that exact moment, people popped out of the corners with a shocked expression written on their faces.

Some of the dust blasted into Elliot's eyes, but not as much as her captor's visage. Elliot screwed her eyes shut; scrunching her nose and she somehow breaking free so she could rub her eyes from the dirt. The man behind her coughed, doing the same as she did, eventually regaining his sight, he saw the source of the voice standing ten yards away from them.

It was a man; tall, slender built, but carried himself with confidence. His attire was a black unbuttoned trench coat. Beneath, he wore a sweater and a black cravat to accentuate his neatness. His hair was dark brown and partially combed back with a few strands hanging in his face. His overall appearance was attractive. He stood with his hands buried in his coat-pockets, his brows closely drawn together. The people around them began to whisper while as several men approached the assaulter cautiously, intending to drag him away from Elliot.

The drunk's face twisted into a frown, pushing Elliot to the side with enough force that sent her to the cold ground. Elliot grunted when she landed and tossed him a sharp glare upwards. Her head then turned to her so called savior who had the guts to interfere. Her eyes widened. The man sort of reminded her of Alexander….. but not quite as much.

"Who the hell let you out of your dark hole, shitface!?" The drunk bellowed, stomping towards him until he was pulled backwards by two other men whose girlfriends were staying in the background worrying for them. "Lemme go you fuck-twats! Aah!" he growled. Meanwhile, Ellie stood back up, dusting her coat and backside from the dirt that clung to her.

The two men who held him back were cursing partially themselves, struggling by the drunkard's enormous strength. The good-looking stranger then approached them like a panther, ready to pounce his prey. His eyes were fixated on the drunk, flicking his gaze to Elliot once as he winked at her. "So you like picking on the little girls, do ya? You know I've somewhat a grudge against your asshole-kind myself. For the past ten years I've been practicing Taekwondo, hitting targets and punching bags that had about just your size. Eventually, they all burst after the countless numbers I hit them. Will you burst too if I hit you?"

Now he stood merely inches away from the disgruntled drunk, the other two men standing there as they held him by each arm. Everyone, including Ellie, was staring at the mysterious man in awe. He was truly something to marvel at, and his threats did not sound light-hearted either. He really meant business.

His conviction was resolute. From that moment, everyone around this scene knew that he wasn't playing around.

Briskly, his arm shot forward and snatched for his collar with an iron grasp. Jerking the man forward to meet him eye to eye made him choke once more from the power he used in just one arm.

When their gazes met for the first time, the drunken mess swallowed a big lump down his throat, then began to sweat, unsure what to do next. The two other males stepped backwards with their hands in the air, giving the stranger an all-knowing nod. He knew what to do.

"Now, you _will_ take your leave and head home or whatever you call it. If you show up one more time near my or her-" directing a glance towards Ellie "presence, than I will make sure you'll be never able to grab anything with those hands again. Understood? Eh?" he gave him scrutinizing stare.

The drunkard could no longer hold his eye-contact and looked to the side with a quivering upper lip.

Man…..this guy surely knew how to intimidate.

Even Elliot felt daunted by him.

With a strong shove, he sent the man sailing to the ground, his teeth breaking when he impacted. Some people cringed; others hurried off since they wanted nothing to do with this if it should escalate.

The man hissed in pain and spat out some blood. Hurriedly, he got up while covering his bloody mouth, escaping like it would be his last day on this miserable earth.

Her savior straightened his posture, slipping his hands back into his pockets and watched the fool scurry off with mild amusement.

Elliot felt the shiver again.

Something about this guy told her to run.

After a short moment, which in her opinion seemed to be an eon, the knight in his shining armor turned to her. He did not exactly seem fazed or even angered by this, though his threat spoke volumes. Literally. "Are you alright, little miss?" he spoke in that typical New Yorker slang. He was definitely from this city - that much was certain.

As the gust of wind brushed against Ellie's back, her hair blowing into her face, she responded with a weak smile "Ye- yeah, I'm good. Just a little dirty." Relief graced her every feature. That statement caused a smile on the stranger's thin lips "Good, than I'm glad I gave my _act of heroism_ credit. Say.., why were walking all alone out here anyway?"

Ellie's eyes flashed with sobriety. When he saw her reaction to his question, he took a step back and held his hands up in defeat. "Alright, I didn't mean to offend you…., I was just wondering why you were out here all by yourself. I mean come on, it's Avarice City we're talking about. Danger is practically crawling out of every corner, you know."

"Well.. I know that. I've been living here for five years now. Anyways, why did you help me in the first place?" His expression went from humble to slightly surprised "What? You think seeing a girl in need who was about to be end up in a dumpster nearby, was not a reason to help?" He raised a brow in question. Okay, he did have a good point.

Every normal person would pluck up their courage and aid a person in need. But this city here was far from normal. Especially the people. If a crime scene ignited, everyone looked the other way or pretended not to have seen anything. Ignorance is bliss as they say.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm not used to…- I mean, this city is not exactly tourist-friendly." The man understood and gave her a nod in comprehension "Ah, I see. Well, a day like this in broad publicity is what you call 'Demon Days' here. Those are the worst kind of days in this dump."

Elliot snorted mirthfully "Yeah, right. Demon Days. Anyway, I would like to thank you."

"With all respect little lady, I got some help, but I would've finished him off myself too if I had the chance." He minimized the distance to her once more. His tall shadow shielded her from the flickering street light behind him "But you can say thank you by giving me your name." His smile widened, oozing charm that honestly no one could resist.

Should she really do this?

**…..**

"Elliot. Elliot Hunter. But you can call me Ellie." Ellie almost stumbled over her own words, smitten by the coaxing smile of his. His teeth were pearl-white, just as the stars high in the sky "Well, miss Ellie, nice to make your acquaintance. My name is Simon Baforet" he took his chance to make a dramatic bow to mock the typical romance films and novels. Elliot couldn't help but feel amused by it. He sure was a fun character. With a quick glance of contentment, Simon straightened back up again. "You're a funny man." she smiled unsurely.

He didn't answer at first while his eyes were seizing her up, taking in her full appearance as if he were drinking her dry.

"I've been told." A pause "Where were you heading anyway, miss Ellie?"

Ellie pursed her lips. Even after he did save her, she was still keen on keeping her distance "…..to a bar not far from here." "A bar?" Simon now stood right before her. Frankly, he could care less about personal space at the moment but he knew that touching the scared little kitten was an off-limits-area. Especially after that little situation they just had.

"Sounds like a feasible idea for a night out. What is this bar called? Maybe I can accompany you there."

A moment of hesitation.

"Devil's Sanctuary."

Simon chuckled in irony "Really? I think the heavens must have led us together to share a wonderful night out. I'm what you call, a patron of this bar. There aren't any better drinks within the next hundred miles. How about I invite you for a drink. The tab's on me." he winked boyishly at her.

Ellie seriously began to wonder if attractive people were raining down upon her as a sort of reward for her hard work. First this super mysterious Mr. Redgrave and now Mr. Baforet. Maybe she should seize this once in a life-time chance. Not that it would happen any other day, soon.

The reporter shifted her weight from one leg to the other, thinking hard, until clarity eased her mind. "Sure, sounds like fun. What harm could there be in one drink? Especially when you're in Devil's Sanctuary" she jested, her chest lightly vibrating from the laughter.

Without a word, Simon offered her his arm avidly. Elliot gently hooked her arm with his but kept her distance. She didn't want to send any wrong signals. Happened more than enough in her past 'Love-life'. Like she ever had one..

The only thing she was associated of being romantic with, was her work and ambition.

"Don't be afraid. I really don't bite. Trust me."

"That I'm sure of." Ellie scoffed.

Simon strode up ahead, tugging the smaller woman with him. He wasn't too fast, nor was he too slow. His strides were elegant just like the rest of his personality. Simon was a gentleman. He even slowed down enough to let her keep up with him. Though, he held a certain authority. She began to wonder what made him so interesting to her. It felt the same. But truth be told, Alexander was a lot more intense.

He was one of a _kind_.

She got lost in her thoughts when they entered the inner sector of the city. The buildings grew, the further they got into the midst. It was nice. A calm gentle breeze whispered against her face almost lovingly. Like a kiss or the thought of a caress.

Elliot was no fool however. She knew when to keep her distances. She didn't really trust this man, but sure 'hoped' that he was at least was a little more civilized than the other scumbags running about.

Surely, this was not what she expected on her night out, but sure a lot better than she hoped it to be.

Except the drunken part.

_God, I hope I know what I'm doing._


End file.
